


community service

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [56]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Taking care of his needy team is no easy task, but Guzma always manages to rise to the occasion.
Relationships: Guzma/Skull-dan no Shitappa | Team Skull Grunt
Series: Poll Fics [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	community service

**Author's Note:**

> This one won a poll but the idea is very near and dear to my heart.

These damn needy kids.

Of course it’s a problem, going quite a bit further than a simple inconvenience, but he has tried everything short of actually punishing them for the behavior, so of course they’ve only gotten worse. Griping at them doesn’t do much when he gripes about  _ everything _ , and without the proper action to back it up, these idiots don’t realize that he’s being serious.

Or, was being serious, maybe? Once upon a time? Though he still tries to convince himself that this is just a  _ problem _ and nothing more, the fact remains that Guzma is the boss, and that he has no qualms about getting aggressive with his grunts when he needs to, and he still lets them get away with it. They are clingy and they are needy, and what starts as one or two here and there turns into entire groups of them clamoring for his attention, working out their weird daddy issues- or whatever issues they may have- on their beloved, fearsome boss.

Though he can’t help but notice that nobody seems too scared of him when they’re all clamoring over who gets to fuck him.

It is a domination thing, or at least it’s supposed to be, or maybe it used to be, but he doesn’t have the heart to break it to them that he isn’t exactly doing anything to dominate them, nor do they allow him much freedom to do so. As it is, he just sits back and takes it whenever they start nagging him, and with the positions they’re getting into now, his mouth is rarely free to boss them around at all. They’ll all pile up, nagging him for more, for more  _ attention _ until he has no choice but to give them what they want, until he is too exhausted to put up with them anymore.

It starts with one grunt nipping at his heels, whining and begging and pleading until he has Guzma on his back, legs pushed back and asshole so slick with lube that the sound is almost repulsive. Well, at least they always take good care of him, he can’t exactly complain about that. Soon enough, the grunt is groaning as he pushes his cock in, barely coherent as he mumbles, “Thanks, boss, oh, god, thank you,” just like he does every time.

Or, maybe, just like a few of them do every time? It gets so hard to tell them apart when they all dress the same and all started dying their hair and covering their faces and clamoring for him like they’ll go absolutely crazy if he doesn’t get them off  _ right now _ . These damn needy kids are impossible for Guzma to even attempt to keep track of, something that he just leaves to Plumeria while he does the important stuff, like leading and keeping them in line and serving as their fucktoy while they fulfill their fantasies of having a functional grown up take care of them.

_ As if _ .

He isn’t being fucked for very long before others hear that telltale slap of skin on skin, and it doesn’t help that the grunt pounding into him keeps whining for him with his, “ _ Thank youthankyouahohfuckboss _ -” and then there are two others crowding around them, bitching that it isn’t  _ fair _ , that they want Guzma to pay attention to them  _ too _ . Before he knows it, the girls are wiggling out of their shorts, both climbing on the bed on either side of him so that they can both get on top of him, and he knows that this is not going to be an easy day. So much for getting anything done; once they’re done with him, he’ll likely crash and not wake up until it’s time for dinner or something.

One takes his face and the other takes his cock, both even more indistinguishable than usual when viewed from this angle. Then his field of vision is pretty much completely obscured as the grunt who claims his mouth squats over him, just as needy and eager as anyone else in this goddamn house is anymore. By now, he’s got to be good at eating out just from having to do it so much, but he doesn’t know how the hell he was good to start with, and still he was told again and again that he was the best there was, causing him to think maybe none of these grunts have ever  _ been _ with anyone outside of these walls.

She cries out for him when he works his tongue inside of her, and the other girl perches above his cock- and he’s hard, of course he is, he never turns them down even though, in the beginning, a thump to the back of the head would have been enough to scare most of them out of trying this with him again. He groans as she sinks down onto him, the sound muffled by the girl over his mouth and drowned out entirely by the ecstatic cry of the one impaling herself on him, and all the while, his ass is still getting fucked, though he slowed down a little bit out of courtesy for the other two hopping on the ride.

This was seriously and absolutely one of the last things Guzma would have imagined Team Skull turning into, but they’re needy little brats, and he tells himself sometimes that this is just a necessary part of looking after them. At least they unleash the full force of their horny energy on him, spoiled from his treatment and getting everything out of their system whenever they want. They have time to focus on the important shit when they need to, all because he fucks them or lets them fuck him or does whatever  _ this _ is whenever they need to.

Two more join him and by this point he doesn’t even care to try and figure out which ones are nagging him at either side, begging for a turn until he’s blindly grasping for their cocks, because at the very least he can jerk them off to get them to shut up for a little while. Well, not really  _ shut up _ , cos he can’t imagine any of them shutting up for very long, and can’t remember the last time it’s been quiet enough to hear himself think. That’s fine though, he doesn’t want to anyway, and if he didn’t thrive best in chaos, then how else would be be able to handle five grunts at once?

There is a thrust and a groan and cry as the one in his ass finally gives in, his words completely incoherent as he comes, and that’s one down. Thankfully, there isn’t anyone  _ else _ wandering by, or else this could turn into a marathon- and Guzma has definitely had to deal with marathons before. No, now he can focus on the girl bouncing on his lap, the cunt grinding against his lips and hardly allowing him the chance to do his part in her impatience, the dicks in either hand that he’s just barely remembering to stroke, but the boys that they’re attached to don’t seem to have any complaints right now.

His own endurance is pretty stellar at this point, and he won’t be done until they are, until one by one he can get the rest of them off. It’s the one riding his face next, finally cooling it enough to allow him to really work his tongue, just the way she likes- he thinks he recognizes her, now that he thinks of it- until she’s the one moaning incoherently for him.

She doesn’t get off of him when she’s done, resting in her afterglow, but that’s fine. He puts more focus into his hands, jerks his hips up faster now that he doesn’t have to worry about the guy fucking him, and one by one by one, he finishes each and every one of them off, leaving them all sweaty, sticky messes, him most of all. If the girl riding him were to stay in place a moment longer, he could probably finish right there inside of her, and damn, if he doesn’t deserve to come after all of this, but the five of them still have enough energy to scrap over who “gets it,” until she’s been pulled off and someone is pulling down their bandana to engulf his cock in their warm, eager mouth.

He barely has time to register that it’s one of the boys before he comes, and even then the remaining four are bickering, as if they can still have a turn. Guzma groans, low and exhausted and perhaps just a little bit content, as he relaxes back, his work finally done, at least for now. His bed is trashed again and he should seriously get himself cleaned up, but all he manages to do is herd everyone out of his room and piss before he’s heading back to his messy, disheveled bed, and collapsing.

He’s completely worn out and will remain dead to the world for at least a couple more hours, at least until Plumeria comes to find him and tell him he should eat something. Then, he fully intends to wear himself out a little more, but this time, not as an act of community service.

That being said, if he really had any issue with  _ that _ , he could have put a stop to it a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
